One Word Prompt Fanfiction
by TheUnaccomplishedWriter
Summary: Just a way for me to get the creative juices flowing and get some short fics done! Please leave one word in the comments if you would like me to write more Zootopia fics.
1. Fight

"Wow, you've even got the original Sabre Genesis! How old are you anyway?" Poppy laughed, a playfully smirk resting on her lips.

"Hey! You better watch your mouth Flopsy! That system is a classic!" Finnick shouted back, throwing his keys onto the counter while the red rabbit marvelled over his games system.

"You do know classic is just another way of saying ancient," Poppy shot back. "Pretty much like you anyway? How old were you when you got this by the way? Sixty-four? Sixty-five?"

"Shut up," Finnick muttered before flinging himself on the sofa, the soft leather almost completely absorbing his tiny frame. "We playing something or what?"

"Aww, you look so cute when you're made Finni," Poppy said sweetly, hopping onto the sofa and quickly pulling Finnick into a hug. "My angry little munchkin."

"Don't call me cute! I ain't cute!" Finnick snarled, pushing Poppy away. "Anyway, I thought you bunnies hated that word."

"Oh, don't be such a drama fox! Besides, I'm a bunny. I can use it! And no matter what you say, you'll always be my cute fennec."

"Choose a bloody game already," Finnick tried to growl back as his checks began to sear with a red hot blush.

"Alright, suit yourself my fluster fox," Poppy said with a laugh, before diving into his sizable retro games collection.

As the New Zealand rabbit busied herself with picking a games, Finnick allowed himself a rare moment to sit and smile.

Finnick remembered the day that Poppy and he had met as if was preserved in pristine HD. Nick had managed to wrangle him into going to Bunnyburrow to go to some stupid festival to do with carrots or pumpkins or some orange vegetables. But, after so long in the city, especially with his hustling chances decreasing as he got older and his baby act got harder to pull off, Finnick accepted that maybe it was time for a change of scenery was needed. Even if it was with a bunch of over-excitable bunnies.

Everything had been playing out as he expected, the bunnies were as hyper as usual, the events were cute to the point of absurdity, and Nick and Judy were fawning over each other to the point of it being almost offensive. So, as the Hopps clan made their way round the festival, Finnick managed to peel himself away from the overly touchy Hopps children and headed to the nearest tent with an ample supply of beer.

"Give me the most alcoholic thing you have," Finnick had said, slamming down a fifty buck note on the table as the bewildered bunny bartender poured him a double Carrot Rum and set it down in front of the diminutive fox.

He was midway downing the dregs of his third straight drink, the noises of the fair becoming duller as he drank, when his barstool was suddenly knocked, nearly sending Finnick to the floor.

"Oh hell, sorry about that," the feminine voice said before Finnick felt a paw grabbing at his shoulder.

"Get the hell offa me!" Finnick yelled. Standing up, the fennec's furious eyes locked onto her. The curvy, red furred rabbit stood a good head and a half over him, not even counting her long ears. She was dressed in an sleeveless white shirt that cut low to her ample chest and formfitting black jeans that accentuated her hips. Her eyes were a mesmerising sea green eyes, which even at the time, Finnick thought was weird to have in bunnies.

"Alright, _sorry_ Mr. Tough Guy. Just making sure you didn't hurt yourself is all."

"I was fine before your fat ass got over here and knocked me off my seat." Finnick snarled, his paws balled into fists, sure that the bunny would back down and leave him be."

"Oh, my fat ass?!" She replied, putting her drink of the counter as she stared him down. "Maybe you wouldn't be so wobbly in your booster chair if you could hold the baby juice you were drinking!"

"The hell?" Finnick though, taken aback for a moment by the bunny's forthrightness before doubling down.

"Baby Juice! Bitch, you don't even know how much I can drink! I'll drink you under this table and drink this fucking bar dry!"

"Is that a fact, short stack?!"

"Damn right, Gigantor!"

"Alright, lets fucking go then! BARTENDER!" She yelled, getting even more attention from the bunny filled bar. "Get me your strongest moonshine! We'll see who's on the floor by the end of the night then, or will it be past your bedtime tiny?"

"Woman, you are _so_ going down!"

After innumerable shots downed, spirits drank and enough beer to fill each mammal to beyond the tips of their ears, they both left laughing arm in arm, wobbling towards Poppy's motel room.

They passed out as soon as they got through the door, collapsing on the bed beside each other fully clothed. It wasn't until mid-afternoon that Finnick's phone finally awoke with Poppy curling around him like a protective ball. It felt nice. It had never felt this nice before.

After finally getting Poppy to accept a pillow as a substitute Fennec, Finnick was ready to leave, paw on the door. But in that moment he stopped at looked back at the slumbering red rabbit. Her slightly twitching nose, the slight kick of her powerful legs, her silly grin. And then she hugged the pillow and smiled more.

It wasn't the best of starts but, though the alocohol clouded his momeory slightly, he remembered having fun with her. A hell of a lot more fun than he'd had in a while. Certainly more with any vixen he'd had, and they'd only passed out together. She was fun. She was different. She was… something.

Grabbing a motel branded paper and pencil, he quickly scribbled a message and left, wondering whether she would actually call him or just trash it when she woke up. Only time would tell.

"IN. YOUR. FACE, BI-YATCH!" Poppy cried, throwing her controller in the air as she celebrated her Marten Kombat. "I whooped your scrawy ass!"

"Knock it off you idiot!" Finnick moaned, still sore after his embarrassing defeat.

"Aww, is my wittle fennec all mad," Poppy said in a baby voice. "D'you want me to make it better?"

"Poppy, I swear if you don-" Finnick started to say, before Poppy pressed her lips to his. Shocked, her let his eyes droop and deepened the kiss.

"C'mon," Poppy said, after finally taking her lips away. "I got another game I can whoop you at."

"Fighting game?"

"Sort of," Poppy said, her lips curling into a coy smile, as she lead him by the paw to his bedroom. "It's multiplayer. And we can both be winners."


	2. Recipe

Deerbrooke's quaint charm had attracted many mammals from far and wide for a farming life or as somewhere to spend their retirement years in peace. It was soft, homely, and altogether charming. A town perpetually in the golden hour of day as if to enhance its already exceeding beauty and lull its inhabitants into their quiet, humble ways.

That calmness was eviscerated as a rusty pale green sedan, its engine sounding like it was mere moments away from blowing a gasket, trundled into town. Eventually, the car came to an agonising half beside a white picket fence.

After a few moments, a young vixen emerged from the vehicle, slamming the heavy door shut behind her. Her fur was immaculately brushed, but her physique was just a tad too thin, with her small Doeson's café uniform hanging loose over her willowy frame. Taking in the sight before her, the vixen gave a tired sigh before pressing on up the gravel path.

After walking a few paces up the path, the vixen turned back and glared at the car's unopened back door.

"Gideon," she began, her voice as cold as the arctic. "you best get your tail out here right now. Don't make me come in and drag you out."

Slowly the sullen adolescent emerged from the car and began trudging up the path towards his mother, his face still looking as indignant as ever.

"I'm coming," Gideon grumbled.

"Come on Gideon, I've gotta be at work in less than an hour and this is the last place I can think of." Miss Grey said tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Gideon said disinterestedly.

"I mean it Gideon! You be nice now! I'm angry enough at you as it is but please, for me, please be nice to this lady, okay? She's an old friend of mine."

"Alright mum. I'll try." Gideon said, nodding a little as he did.

"Thank you," Miss Grey replied, hoping for the best. "I'm sure you'll get on. Mae is really nice. Well, she was really nice when I saw her last…"

Letting that thought go, Miss Grey took in the cottage in front of them and internally wept. Thatched roof, the stout chimney stack, spotless whitewashed stone walls with perfectly pruned purple wisteria plants climbing up its walls, the window boxes full to bursting with entire rainbows of flowers. It looked like something out of an idyllic fairy-tale.

It was perfect.

Finally coming up to the red front door, its glass pristine despite its age, Miss Grey rapped her knuckles against the painted wood. A few moments later, the door slowly swung open and Miss Grey could feel her breathing stop

A tall, slender deer stood in the doorway, her eyes widening she took in the vixen on her doorstep.

She was elegantly dressed, her graceful frame clothed in a black and white stripped top and red Boden Mini Skirt that finished modestly above her knees. She had a single golden earring in her right ear and she had let her head-fur grow into a small but stylish tuft of deep auburn, something that somehow manage to perfectly complement her hazel eyes.

"She hasn't changed a bit," Miss Grey thought, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Hey Mae," Miss Grey began, attempting to sound casual. "How's thi-"

The doe, with a quickness that stunned both the young vixen and her son, strode forward and slapped the young vixen squarely across the face.

"I guess I deserve that," Miss Grey eventually said, rubbing her face and hoping Mae hadn't left a bruise under her fur.

"Oh, you more than deserved that Myra," Mae retorted icily, her hooves shaking.

"Hey!" Gideon shouted. "You leave my ma-"

"It's alright Gideon," Myra said, holding a paw up to Gideon. "I deserved it."

"But she just-"

"I. Deserved. It." Myra hissed, silencing her troublesome kit as she turned back to the doe who was still shaking with anger.

"Look," Myra began slowly, meeting the incensed doe's eyes. "I know there's nothing I can do or say that won't make what I did hurt less. I screwed up. I really did. And I should have told you. Or left you message. Or something. Anything more than I did."

Myra looked down at her hind paws, the shame filling her chest as Gideon looked on in utter astonishment as his mother, his hard as nails mother, was apologising so profusely to a doe who had just assaulted her.

"I was young and stupid and scared. I know I have no right to barge back into your life now, but I have nowhere else to go."

Myra looked back up, tears streaming down her muzzle.

"I hurt you Mae. I hurt you and I never wanted to hurt you Mae. Never you Mae. But I can't change what I did Mae. And I can't lie and say I'm not here because I have nowhere else to go. But I was so afraid you'd hate me still because of what I did. What I did to you. I'm sorry Mae. I'm so, so sorry. And if you-"

Before Myra could say anymore the doe closed the gap and brought her into a massive hug, her arms wrapping round Myra's tiny body completely. Myra, finally coming to her sense, returned the hug as hard as she could, enjoying the warmth of the hug and the softness of her fur.

She didn't even realise they had both been crying as hard as they until they finally parted, glancing over at the astounded Gideon, jaw hanging open and eyes bulging wide open.

"The hell have you been?!" The doe finally managed, her voice still a little hoarse from all the emotion.

"There and back again to see how far it is," his mother quipped, getting a giggle out of the svelte doe.

"Still the same old Myra, aren't you?" Mae laughed.

"Still the same old me Mae," Miss Grey chuckled back, wiping her tears away and settling her breathing. "Bunnyburrow, actually. Been there ever since I left. Never really got much further. Not for lack of trying though"

"Bunnyburrow?! That's just one county over! Jesus, how could you live so close and I not know?!"

"You had your own life to live. Besides, you're a wee bit too tall for Bunnyburrow."

"Don't I know it. Anyway, what was it you came over for? Other than my hugs and tears?"

"Listen Mae, I need a favour," Myra said, her eyes quickly glancing over to Gideon. "I know we haven't seen each other after some… things-"

"You can say that again," Mae spat out, her eyes narrowing at her.

"I know Mae." Mae held up her paws defensively. "You were right. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I haven't spoken in God knows how long. I'll explain all that. I promise. But, for now, can you please just look Gideon. He's been kicked out school all this week and I can't leave him at home. I gotta go to work and Mr. Hooferton is getting on my ass again and I can't lose this job and I need the money and oh God, I just feel-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Mae consoled, putting her hooves against Miss Grey's face, making her look into her calming eyes. "It's okay. I'll look after him. It's fine. You go to work, and we'll catch up later, okay?"

Taking a few deep breaths, Miss Grey wiped her eyes free of tears and held onto Mae's arms, stroking them gently with her paw pads.

"Thank you, Mae. Thank you so much. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You can do that by coming round here so we can have a long chat about where the hell you've been all these years!"

"Okay," Myra laughed, her voice returning to normal. "It's a deal. I'll come by next weekend, how's that sound?"

"Oh, you're coming for more than dinner and a chat. I want you for a whole weekend at least! We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Alright, I'll try and get the time off Mae. Yeah, it'd be nice to spend some time with you."

"Great! So, it's a date then," Mae said with a wink, letting go off Myra's face which was now blushing through her red fur.

"I, err, I mean, tha-that sounds… Gosh, I mean, we, wow, that sounds-"

"Still the same fluster fox, aren't you?" Mae giggled.

"That sounds great Mae. I can't wait to catch up."

"Oh, we'll do more than that. Now go on now or you'll be late for work."

"Thank you, Mae, I really owe you one."

"Yeah, you really do."

Myra turned away from the doe and looked at the still gobsmacked Gideon, his eyes like saucers as he took in the two mammals.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at eight. You be good with Mae, alright?"

Pulling him to a quick hug, Gideon looked over her mum's shoulder, the doe watching them with sweet yet somehow sorrowful eyes.

"Don't cause her any trouble now, you here?"

"I won't Ma," Gideon mumbled.

"You won't what now?"

"God Mum! I won't cause her no trouble! I promise!"

"Better," Myra said, before releasing her son from the hug. "I'll see you tonight."

Turning back to Mae, Myra gave the doe a quick hug.

"I'm just so glad you're okay." Mae said. "I've been so worried for so long."

"Me too Mae," Myra said, "Me too."

Giving Mae and Gideon a quick wave from the car, Myra pulled away in her timeworn sedan and headed off to work, leaving her son and the stylish deer on the pavement as they watched her set off.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Gideon turned and was immediately met with the tall doe staring curiously down at the young tod. It wasn't exactly hateful or suspicious look, Gideon knew those looks all too well. Mae was looking at him as if looking at some intriguing yet baffling puzzle.

"So," she finally began. "what did you do?"

"Nothin'," Gideon answered reflexively, looking at the doe with his usual hard stare. But, unlike most mammals who would back down with an angry looking fox, this doe wasn't deterred.

"Look Gideon, I'm not like most folks. I know foxes have a whole heap of prejudices against them and a lot of it isn't fair. I've seen it and I know better. And I also know that your mum is one of the most honest, kindest, sweetest mammals that's ever been put on this Earth."

Despite keeping up his front, Gideon couldn't believe how complimentary this doe, this prey, was being about his mum. No-one but him saw his mum like that. They always saw her as some sly fox, ready to steal at a moment's notice and not the hard working, caring mother he truly knew her for.

"But," the doe continued. "you did get kicked out of school for a week and, from the way you're acting right now, it doesn't take a detective to see you've done whatever you've done before."

She squared her body to him, making Gideon take an instinctive step backwards.

"So," Mae began, a little hardness setting in her voice. "what did you do?"

Gideon kept his eyes locked with the doe for a few moments but trying to stare down this doe was almost as bad at trying to stare down his mum.

"I clawed someone," Gideon spoke quietly but clearly, expecting the doe to be surprised, yet her demeanour remained unchanged.

"Why did you do it Gideon?" Mae asked, her voice more curious than angry.

"They were sayin' things about me that ain't true."

"Oh, were they?" Mae laughed, catching Gideon off-guard. "So untrue that you had to claw them to shut them up? Yeah, I _totally_ buy that!"

Gideon's face was growing hot, the anger and embarrassment rising quickly in his chest.

"You know I don't buy that for a second and you don't either. You don't lash out like that if someone's got it all wrong. You only do that if they're bang on the money. So, what is it? What could be so bad that you would-"

"THEY CALLED ME A PREYO!" Gideon bellowed furiously, his paws clenched, hackles raised, and face a mix of rage and embarrassment.

A silence hung between the two mammals of them as Gideon breathed heavily, his rage running through his head as Mae's eyes widened as he looked down at the small fox.

"Oh… I see," Mae finally said, unfolding her arms while a small smile crept onto her lips. "So, who's the lucky mammal then?"

"Wha?! There ain't no-"

"Please," Mae interrupted. "I know when mammals are lying to themselves and you're the worst I've seen in a long time Gideon. At least they're no denying you're your mother's son at least."

Mae laughed, running a hoof over her face as she looked down at the perplexed tod. Gideon, for his part, suddenly felt as if he'd been sucker-punched. To say this wasn't the reaction he was expecting was an understatement.

"Okay then Gideon." Mae began, suddenly becoming serious in tone. "I'm not going to make fun of you. If you're feeling what they say you're feeling, it's-"

"But I'm-"

"It's perfectly normal." Mae continued, ignoring the interruption. "Trust me, some mammals aren't accepting of this sort of stuff but there's nothing wrong with liking prey. Trust me, I understand how you feel. More than you know."

Gideon looked into Mae's eyes, the sincerity in them so obvious that it almost hurt. Gideon slowly nodded, not believing he was actually having this conversation, and with a practical stranger no less.

"So, this _totally_ not real mammal then, she got a name?" Mae asked kindly.

"Sh-Sharla," Gideon admitted after a few moments of pained silence.

"Sharla. That's a nice name. You liked Sharla for a while then?"

Gideon simply nodded, afraid that doing more would somehow betray him.

"But I'm guessing you never told her you like her?"

"NO!" Gideon shouted, before covering his muzzle in embarrassment.

"You afraid she might not like you?"

"I know she won't." Gideon said defeatedly.

"Why's that?" Mae inquired.

"She don't like foxes."

"You sure?" Mae prodded.

"Well… she doesn't like me, at least." Gideon conceded.

"Well, I think that she may not like a mammal that goes around clawing other mammals for calling them names. And I'm guess you've done other things, haven't you?"

Gideon nodded, shame filling his chest once again.

"I know it's hard taking everything other mammals throw at you on the chin, but if you lash out you're just confirming what they believe and then you're not helping anyone. You're being part of the problem."

Gideon sadly nodded, tears starting to fill his eyes.

"Okay, so first off, no more bullying or acting out, okay?" Mae said, holding up one part of her hoof. "Deal?"

"Deal." Gideon replied, nodding as he did.

"Secondly," Mae continued, holding up her second part of her hoof. "What does this Sharla like?"

"She likes alfalfa cookies. And carrot cake. And she likes those lemon drizzle cake things Bobby Catmull's mum makes sometimes. She gets really happy when she has those." Gideon said wistfully, imagining Sharla's joyful after sinking a bit into those baked delights.

"Oh, so she's got a sweet tooth then?" Mae said with a smile. "Tell me Gideon, do you like baking?"

"I bake with mum sometimes… when she's not working."

"Well then," Mae said with a smile. "I'm a pretty keen baker myself and I've got stuff to make honey cakes inside. Does Sharla like honey cake?"

"Mhmm," Gideon nodded furiously. "I think they're her favourites after lemon drizzle."

"Alright then," Mae said, beginning to guide him to her house. "honey cake it is."

"But, why would she take cakes off me. I'm just a fox. Foxes don't bake."

Mae immediately turned on Gideon, bent down to his level, and put her hooves on his shoulders.

"Gideon, a lot of mammals are going to tell you can't do stuff. It's up to you to prove them wrong. And you making Sharla some cakes. I'm not going to say she's going to fall for you because of some cakes. She may never fall for you and mammals may still not fully trust you. But if you don't start somewhere, you'll never get mammals to like you for you. Especially not this Sharla."

Taking her hooves off his shoulders, Mae held them in front of Gideon.

"So, what do you say? Let's make some cakes and make a new Gideon with my recipe. The Gideon that you've always wanted to be?"

Taking a few moments to think, Gideon put his paws into her hooves, and gave her a toothy grin.

"D'you think that'll work?" Gideon said hopefully as he followed Mae to the door, paw in hoof.

"Well, you can't go wrong with cake as a starter," Mae chuckled. "And besides, who doesn't love a baker?"


	3. Short

A massive thank you to KiltedGuy for this prompt and I hope you like what I came up with! Sorry it's taken so long but I've been busy with work and other projects. A massive thank you as well to my new editors, the equally wonderful thenameskipper and wildtimesllc, both of whom you can find on Tumblr! If you would like to give me some one word prompts for more stories, please put them in the comments or message me them here or on Tumblr! Also, don't forget to like, bookmark, subscribe and all that jazz!

* * *

"So, are you finally gonna tell me why you were black, blue, busted up, and butt naked in a ditch?" Danny asked, as he readjusted the bandages on my head for the umpteenth time.

"Will you leave off, Danny!" Shu grumbled, despite being unable to prevent him from doing anything as he lay in bed, with both his arms and a leg in casts. "You're like a bloody nurse."

"I _am_ a bloody nurse," Danny reminded the red panda, as he pulled the bandages away from his left eye. "I thought I told you that on day one."

"Well, to be fair, I don't really remember much of day one. Or week one as a matter of fact," Shu admitted. "How long's it been now?"

"Coming up to a month now," Danny replied as he walked over to the medicine cabinet. "I'll have to get you something special for our anniversary."

"Yeah, like getting me out of these goddamn itchy plaster casts! Seriously, how much longer do I have to be in these?!"

"Well, your arms are nearly healed. I'd give them another week before the plaster can come off." Danny said, decanting a viscous gloop into a tiny plastic cup. "Your leg though, you'll be lucky if that comes off by the end of next month. But by then you should be able to move around with a wheelchair at least."

"Thank God! I'll finally be able to move by myself! You'd think not having to move a muscle would be a good thing, until you realise you have to be helped to do everything." Shu groaned, the all too vivid memories of being held with his lavatorial needs bringing a dark red hue to his white muzzle.

Danny returned to his side and, sitting on the edge of his bed, positioned the cup against his muzzle. Shu sneered as the buck held his daily dose right against him. He knew that the buck was not above using underhanded tricks to get him to take his medicine. Big, cute rabbit eyes. Softly pleaded. Sulking and acting hurt, with drooping ears to complete the sad picture. He'd even go on the charm offensive. Praising him, stroking his furs gently, even letting the red panda stroke his ears if it got him to take his medication. In any case, Danny always got what he wanted when it came to his medical well-being. Sighing silently, Shu politely opened his mouth as the buck poured the slow-moving liquid down his throat.

"Still tastes like ass." Shu grimaced, his face contorting with revulsion.

"Well, that's how you know it's working," Danny laughed as he took the cup away from his muzzle. "If it tastes nice then it can't be making you better."

"Where'd you get that titbit?" Shu asked as Danny hopped off the bed and placed the medicine back in the cabinet.

"Oh, you pick things up here and there. Probably from my mum, really. She's full of these little quotes and quips so it's not surprising I picked up a few of them."

"But that's beside the point," Danny said, his face becoming more serious as he turned back to his patient. "Why were you in that ditch Shu?"

"Can we not do this Danny?" He said tiredly. "I'm grateful for everything you've done, I really am, but it's really none of your-."

"Don't you _dare_ say it's none of my business, don't you bloody dare." Danny warned coldly, his usual happy demeanour evaporating in a millisecond. His face turned hard while his eyes swam with rage that had Shu shrinking as far back against his bed that his injured state would allow.

"Do you know I frightened I was when I saw you? I work at a hospital. I see some pretty gruesome stuff there. Rabbits who get mutilated by farming machinery, foxes beaten to an inch of their life, cougars who've had their fangs pulled out with pliers. Stuff that will live with me forever. And I'll be okay with that. That's my job and if I can help those mammals in any small way I will carry those memories gladly.

"But then I saw you. Do you know how scary it is to be going down a dirt track in the dead of night, with rain bouncing off my windshield and see a body at the side of the road? Bones exposed, fur singed, battered beyond belief and not making a sound? That memory will haunt me till the day I die Shu.

"I dragged you into my car and sped all the way back to the hospital. I've never been so scared in all my life. I think that's why the Dean let me take you back home. I've been working there for a while and, with everything I've seen, he had never seen me look so frightened before."

Danny was shaking now, his paws quivering as the pure emotion flooded his body. Shu stared at the bunny as he visibly shook before him, his eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"I'm not asking for much Shu. I just want to know. I care about you, even if you don't care about me. I just want to know who would do something so horrid to such a nice mammal like you."

And that's when the tears began to flow, streaming down his face as the buck began to weep. The buck who had been nursing him back to health at his own expense, in his own time, with no expectation of anything in return other than doing the right thing, stood in the middle of the room, openly weeping.

In that moment a completely foreign feeling began to course through Shu's body. He suddenly wanted to break free from his cast, to cross the space between them and to pull that dumb buck into the best hug he could give. He'd stroke the back of his head and tell him all would be well, massage his ears in the way he knew he liked, and not let go until he cried no more. He owed it to him. More than any other mammal he knew. Shu closed his eyes and breathed.

"I was fifty bucks short."

"Huh?" Danny answered mid-choke, the tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"I was fifty bucks short," Shu repeated with a sigh. "I'm guessing you've seen my... marks."

"Yeah," Danny confirmed, his paw wrapping around the crook of his elbow. "I've seen them."

"Yeah... well I'm not gonna say what it was, though I'm betting you've already know anyway. Probably been treating me for it and all. Anyway, it turns out that that sort of habit isn't cheap, and bloody addictive as well. So you have to buy a lot of that stuff to keep up the habit. Pretty soon you start running out of money and start making a mountain of IOUs to people you don't want to owe.

"So, one day I'm just doing the usual naff all and then these mammals come over and had a 'polite conversation' with me. So after they've finished nearly knocking all my teeth out, they told me I had two weeks to pay them five thousand bucks or they were going to come over for a not very nice conversation. Seeing what a 'nice' conversation was like, getting the cash seemed like the best thing to do."

Stopping for a moment, Shu looked over at the buck. Danny had moved to the edge of the bed, his violet tinted eyes now only having a slight film of tears. His face had calmed, as his breathing. He now appeared as a resolute figure, urging him to continue.

"I'm not proud of what I did," He finally said. "I did a few cons, picked a few wallets, provided a few favours down dark alleyways and in the back of cars. Anything to get the money."

"You should have seen me though!" Shu laughed. "I practically skipped to the meeting. Not a care in the world. I went into that warehouse and practically slammed the money down on the table and dared them to find fault with it. Hell, they were preparing my next batch when they were counting it out. I was on cloud nine. All the crap I did, the degrading things I did in the dead of night with mammals that couldn't give the slightest toss about me, it was all worth it..."

The joy from Shu's face turned into a tight grimace as he stared into the middle distance.

"Fifty bucks short. That's all that needed to be said for me to descend into the inferno. I don't remember much. I got knocked out pretty quick. I guess it was a blessing, in a way. I don't remember most of what happened. But bloody hell, did I feel what I'd missed out on when I woke up. God, I must have woken up the whole planet with my screams. I dunno how long I was left there but, with all the rain and mud round me, I guess I'm just glad you found me when you did."

Shu looked down and felt the buck's paw on his, already stained with tears. He looked up at his face. His face was awash with emotion, yet his enchanting eyes refused to release the tears.

"It's okay, Shu," Danny whispered. "Just let it out."

That's when Shu felt the wetness on his muzzle. His eyes slowly leaking the pent up hurt he'd been carrying around, both physically and emotionally. It was if a huge weight he never knew he had been carrying was slowly being lifted his chest. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, he could finally breathe freely.

Shu didn't even attempt to hold back. He just let them flow as his buck nurse finally closed the distance as he held him in his soft arms.

"I'm sorry Danny," Shu managed to say through his choked sobs. "I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad."

"Shh," Danny consoled, stroking his ears to soothe the distraught panda. "Just let it all out Shu. You're right, I did know, or at least I knew some of it. And yes, I've been treating you and I'm not sorry. You needed help and I gave it you. I could tell what you were on. It's not like you're the first junkie I've ever seen. I've seen what that stuff does to you. I've seen friends go down that road and not come back so I'll be damned if I'm letting you go down that tainted road. But we'll talk about this later."

Shu's eyes widened, but were met by the determined, penetrating buck's eyes in return.

"We _are_ going to talk about this. I need to know exactly what's happened to you. A lot of mammals, good mammals, are going to need to know what happened to you. So we can help you. I know there's a lot of stuff you've left out. I know it will be hard to talk about but I'll be here for you. I'll be there every step of the way. Apparently, I'm like a bloody nurse so I guess I'll have to stick around to make sure you're all better."

Shu chuckled, revealing a small toothy grin as the tears flowed down his matted fur.

"See? You're getting better already," Danny snickered, as he help wipe away the red panda's tears. "Just get some rest Shu. We'll talk later. But, just for now, get some rest."

"Okay, I will," Shu finally said, his tears ebbing away. "Thank you. For everything."

"No problem. Now get some sleep. You need it. I'll be here when you wake up, okay?"

"Promise?" Shu asked urgently, looking down at Danny, his face mixed with fear and hope.

Danny held his head between his paws, looking directly into his deep, brown eyes.

"I promise," Danny affirmed, settling Shu's wavering eyes. "I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere Shu. I promise."

"Okay Danny," Shu breathed back, his face settling and tiredness taking over him. "Okay. I trust you."

"Good," he said, the monumental weight of his words not lost on him as he attempted not to break down there and then for him. "Now, please, get some rest."

"Alright." Shu yawned, as emotional tiredness took over him and let his eyes begin to droop as his buck nurse watched on, a glint of understanding in his eye.

"There's my good patient." Danny said, watching the red panda slip off into a much needed slumber. Not wanting to leave him, Danny curled next to him, determined to be there for him in case he needed anything.

"I've got his trust," he thought as his mind became heavy. "I'm not losing that. I'll never lose that Shu. I promise you."

A few hours later pair of violet eyes peeked round the door, having wondered where her son had vanished to. Quietly tiptoeing in the room, a pair of motherly eyes looked down at the buck nurse and his red panda patient. They were both soundly asleep, Danny still softly embracing the broken yet peacefully sleeping Shu. Placing a blanket over the pair, the matronly bunny backed out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Is he alright in there, mum?" a bunny asked, a note of concern in her voice.

"Don't worry Judy," Bonnie smiled. "I think they're both going to be just fine."


	4. Vandalism

'So, are you doing it today or what?'

Folding his hastily scrawled note, Travis flicked it across to Gideon's desk. Watching as the fox read it, Gideon quietly sighed, before covering his illicit note writing behind his forearm. Travis turned his head to the front of the class as he as Ms. Harrington droned on, her eyes glued to her aged and overly taped-up textbook. He knew there wasn't really a chance of being caught, as the whole class could get up and walk out if they had a mind to and she wouldn't even notice until the bell went. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry.

A small tap brought Travis' eyes down as a neatly folded square landed on his open textbook. Opening the overly folded sheet, Travis quickly read the short reply.

'I don't know. Maybe. I don't think today's the best time.'

Travis sighed under his breath. When was this fox going to get a clue? He tore another strip out of his notebook and began to write in his usually fashion; sloppy yet legible.

'Dude, I don't care if you do or don't, just fucking do it already. I'm tired of you pining over her already.'

Folding it into a crude triangle, Travis checked Ms. Harrington gaze before flicking it over to Gideon, the note sailing over his arms and onto his desk. It didn't take long before the same piece of paper returned, a message neatly written in cursive on the reverse.

'I'm not pining! I'm just worried she ain't gonna like what I made is all.'

Travis couldn't help but quietly snort. Not pining my tail. Tearing off another piece of paper, Travis scribbled out another message.

'Sure, you ain't. I've seen the looks you give her. And she you, you fool.'

Flicking that over, Travis quickly set about writing another note.

'Besides, your baking's the shit! I'd go out with you for it.'

Just as the ferret finished up, he looked up just in time to see Gideon's face flush in embarrassment. Snickering to himself, Travis let his next message fly, the paper triangle hitting him square on the vulpine's muzzle, before he looked over, his face a struggling to fix on one emotion.

Holding back the laughter, Travis let his eyes drift back to the whiteboard, making a vague attempt to look as if he cared about today's lesson. After zoning in and out on Ms. Harrington's monotonous drone and occasional trips to write some inanities on the whiteboard, Travis heard the familiar soft skid of paper on his desk. Picking it up, Travis unfolded the paper.

'I will when you _buck up_ and actually say hi to your beau.'

Travis' face went from smug self-satisfaction to seething anger. His head swivelled round so fast he was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash. Gideon stared at the front of the class, but his muzzle couldn't hide his smug smirk.

Turning away, Travis looked over at the clock, counting down the minutes before he could get his paws on Gideon. Without looking, he neatly refolded the paper and put it in his trouser pocket.

"You know, you're a fuckin' prick Gid when you wanna be?"

"What? Like it's ain't true?" Gideon laughed as Travis sucked down on his half-smoked cigarette. "You're always bugging me about my love life so it's fair game."

Travis exhaled; the scent of nicotine heavy on his breath. "Because fuck you, that's why."

The pair stood against the school's exterior walls, waiting for the bell to ring. Travis had convinced him to bunk off Plant Husbandry with the wise of logic of "They ain't gonna let us be farmers so why the hell should we learn?" With that, the two stood outside in the summer sun, the knots of their school ties loosened and their blazers on the ground. Kicking his blazer away with his paw, Travis' face scrunched in frustration.

"We ain't a prep school. Why do we have to wear this shit?"

"Dunno," Gideon shrugged. "It ain't that bad though, is it?"

"It's a pain in the ass, that's what it is." Travis grumbled, dropping his unfinished cigarette to the ground and crushing it underpaw. Pulling a pack out of his trouser pocket, he grabbed another cig.

"You shouldn't be smokin' those Travis. They ain't good for you."

"Fuck do I care?" Travis grumbled, bringing out his lighter, flicking the wheel ineffectually.

"You know he don't like smokers."

"Who don't?" Travis asked absentmindedly, still trying to get a light.

"Oscar. Says it makes your stink like tar or sumthin."

A final strike brought a flickering flame. Bringing the lighter to his cigarette, Travis held it close for a couple of seconds. Sighing, Travis released the button. Taking the cig from his mouth, he thrust it pack in his half-empty twenty pack and shoved everything back in his back pockets.

"Prick." Travis muttered. "Who said that, anyway?"

"Stacey Southpaw. Overheard her the other day during Botany class."

Travis looked at Gideon indignantly.

"Her? Shit. She'd say anything about anyone!"

"You think she'd lie about a buck she's had eyes on since junior prom?"

Travis pursed his lips, the semblance of curses and rebuttals biting the inside of his mouth, before deciding to let the topic drop with a slump of his shoulders.

After a while of stewing and watching the odd pick-up drive by, Travis clicked his lips against his teeth, the universal sign of 'I'm still mad, but I'd rather some conversation than silence.'

"You got the pie or cake or whatever for her? I'm not gonna go all the way over to your locker if you've left it."

"Don't worry, I've got it," Gideon pointed to the satchel on the ground, lying flat with the box wedged inside. "I didn't wanna get held up or get it knocked about, so I left it in Mr. Leaps' class."

"He alright with you doin' that?"

"Yeah, he's alight. For a teacher, I guess. Likes my baking so that's sumthin'. More than the others, anyway."

"Are they all still giving you grief for joining their class?"

Gideon shuffled in place, idly kicking a stone as he stared off into the distance.

"It's nuthin' I can't handle." Gideon replied shortly, his voice going monotone.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Travis nodded, unconvinced.

"You've been there, what, two years now?"

"That sounds about right."

"You'd think they'd have calmed down by now."

Gideon sighed, his mood sinking a little. "I'd have hoped so, but I can't say I ain't surprised. With what I've done."

"Gid, you can't let them have a hold of you like that! Fuckin' snarl at them and they'll leave you be."

"You know I ain't doin' that stuff anymore. I'd get in trouble for it anyway and what's the point of that"

"Yeah, but when it comes to then ruining your shit, or breaking your locker, or egging you outside your ma's house then those guys get jack-shit consequences! It's up to you to do somethin' instead of trying to play Mister Nice Fox!"

"I do!" Gideon growled, his teeth showing for a moment. "I do the properly thing and report them. I ain't gonna go back and beating the living Sam hell out of them! That ain't me anymore, alright?"

"Sure, fine" Whatever!"

Gideon shook his head in annoyance, before turning away in a huff to look back at the school's front gateway. Travis sighed, though kept his maw shut. He'd lost count with the amount of times he'd had this same old conversation with Gideon and it always ended in one or both of them biting their tongue. Sometimes literally. But if Gid wanted to be both the pariah of the school and the target of another egging by those brats in the bloody baking club, then so be it.

After a little while of not looking at the clouds pass by and the cool breeze of the outdoor passing through their fur, a monotonous tannoy sounded off. Not a second later, an entire colony of bunnies flooded out the school gates, with a few sheep, deer, and a smiling jaguar dotted in amongst them.

After the initial surge, there were left the stragglers. A few rabbits and hares late for the rush, a couple of deer holding hooves and proclaiming sweet nothings, and groups of preds chatting away as they headed across the fields.

Finally, after about ten minutes, the lone hoof steps of one mammal made Gideon's ears perk up. The pair looking over, they saw the familiar ewe walk out, books clasped against her chest, as she chatted away to a familiar doe by her side.

He could see the contrite look in Gideon's face. If they had talked to one another, it was incredibly rare. Ever since that incident all those years ago, they'd essentially steered clear of one another.

Finally, Judy waved goodbye to the ewe and bounded across the fields, no doubt still chasing those insane dreams of hers.

With Judy gone, Gideon's face mellowed as Sharla started walked down the path home. Travis pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and grabbed his blazer, before nudging Gideon in the back.

"Well, you better get after her. See you later Gid."

"Wait? You ain't sticking around?" Gideon asked, a nervous look crossing his brow.

"And see you trip over yourself for Sharla? Again? As entertaining as that sounds, I've got my own life too. I'll see you tomorrow at yours, yeah?"

"Sure, thing Travis. Just don't bring any cigs this time. Mae don't like it getting in the curtains."

"I'll just do it outside. No biggie."

"Alright, your funeral. I'll see you later then."

"Good luck." Travis waved the fox off, chuckling as he nervously followed the ewe.

"And you too. Don't _buck_ anything up."

Travis grimaced. "Just go and fuckin' pester Sharla, you damned fool."

Leaving Gideon giggling as he walked after the ewe, Travis began to head in the opposite direction. No doubt tomorrow would be full of Gideon either gushing about today or in a mood since he fouled it up somehow. Either way, he'd still get to play some games so that was fine. Myra was alright about games and stuff. It was Mae who got all fussy about stinking out the place while they game. And not just with his cigs. Still, she cooked well and that got anyone in Travis' good books.

Passing the well-trodden fields, Travis walked into the forest that lined the field's right side. It was nice in a way having his house away from Bunnyburrow proper. It gave him some alone time. A chance to breathe in the fresh country air. That, and it was a good place to just get away from school and home for a little while.

His eyes on the canopy above him, Travis didn't notice the mammal in front of him, tripping over his legs and falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Goddamnit…" Travis muttered. "Why don't you keep your legs to your..."

The familiar brown eyes shut Travis up. Sitting beneath the tree was a buck. About a head shorter than him, if you didn't count the ears towering over his frame, a cinnamon coloured rabbit sat at the base of a tree, a small book by his side, and his long, well-defined legs sprawled out into the dirt track.

"I'm so sorry," Oscar began, jumping up to his hindpaws. "I shouldn't have had my legs out in the path. I didn't think anybody came out this way, so I thought I'd be alright. I'm sorry, you okay? Let me help you up."

"No, no, you don't to-!" All objections were soon ceased as Oscar swiftly righted him.

"No, you don't need to apologise. I shouldn't have had my legs sprawled out in the path like that. Are you sure you're okay?"

He looked so earnest, his hazel eyes gazing up at him, the butterflies in Travis' stomach started to flutter.

"Erm, yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for pulling me up."

Oscar sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good. I didn't think anyone came down this way so I thought I could just lounge in the shade for a bit."

"Yeah, I do that sometimes as well."

Oscar's eyes lit up for a moment. "Really?"

"Yeah," Travis smiled. "My house is over that way so it's nice to rest against a tree for a while and zone out."

Oscar nodded. "Yeah, me too. Beats going home."

For a second, a small frown crossed Oscar's face, before replacing itself with a plastic smile.

"But it gets too cold here after while so you can't stay here forever, can you?"

"Hmm," Travis nodded in agreement. "Listen, I should probably get home myself. Don't want to disturb you or nothin'."

"Oh no, no!" Oscar cried, waving his paws to dismiss the notion. "I mean, you don't have to leave, if you don't want to. There's more than enough space for two of us here."

Travis looked at the base of the tree. Sure, they could both sit there. But they'd be rather snug under that tree. Touching arms close. No bunny would want that a ferret near them like that. Travis looked at the bunny again; his eyes still eager; his fur looking so soft; his trim figure faintly showing against his form-fitting uniform, even in that stupid blazer.

Looking away, Travis shoved his paws in his trouser pockets, a loud crinkling immediately coming from his right one. Confused, Travis pulled it out.

"What's that?"

He didn't unfold it. He knew what it said. Looking back to Oscar, he seemed a little confused. But he wasn't telling him to go away, was he? He was inviting him in. Offering to sit with him.

"Time to buck up or shut up, I guess." Travis though, repocketing the note.

"It's not something important or anything?" Oscar asked, a note of disappointment tinging his voice.

"Nah," Travis reassured, smiling softly. "Just a reminder, that's all. Just let me know if I'm making you feel uncomfortable or anything."

Oscar beamed. "I'm pretty sure you'll be fine."

Sitting together in the shade, Oscar's shoulder touching Travis elbow, they relaxed away from the heat of the summer sun, their eyes slumping down as the wind blew through the leaves.

"By the way: Hi, I'm Travis.

Oscar chuckled. "I already knew that."

"Oh, yeah. Course you have." Travis mumbled nervously.

Oscar stuck out a paw, looking up, and smiling. Taking the paw gently, Travis gave it a firm shake.

Oscar smiled, before catching the ferret off guard, bringing him into a hug.

"Nice to finally meet you Travis. I'm Oscar."

"And a hugger as well." Travis choked, before finally being released and gasping for air. "You do that with all the guys you meet?"

"No," Oscar giggled, looking up at the flustered ferret. "Just ones who _buck_ up and finally say hi to me."


End file.
